


Brotherhood of man

by evenover



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT8 feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверное, Йирса была права. Любовь внутри кластера патологична.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood of man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brotherhood of Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113544) by [insomniabug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug). 



У него дрожат руки.

Они все замечают это, но стараются не обращать внимание. Напоминает Вольфгангу соседских наркоманов; напоминает Кафеусу его мать, когда она мучилась от боли в отсутствие лекарств. Все они чувствуют, как под наркотической дымкой его гордость за звание лучшего стрелка полицейского участка оседает пеплом во рту.

Видеть такого Уилла, чувствовать этот провал без сновидений – им всем больно так, как никогда не было больно раньше. Йирса говорила о потере члена кластера, как о сокрушительной абсолютной боли. Если Уилл, находясь в состоянии постоянной наркотической отключки, заставляет их чувствовать, словно им ампутировали ногу, то они все синхронно вздрагивают от мысли, каково будет навсегда потерять друг друга.

Кала быстро проверяет пульс Уилла, скорее для успокоения, чем из-за медицинской целесообразности, и чувствует росток новой любви, расцветающей в сердце Райли, в ее собственном сердце, и это ощущение для нее совершенно ново. Она игнорирует воспоминание о дожде и сильном привкусе кофе во рту. Но под всей любовью и обожанием Райли Кала также ощущает стыд – за то, что прокляла своим чувством еще одного мужчину, и еще вину – за то, что любит Уилла вопреки всему.

Наверное, Йирса была права. Любовь внутри кластера патологична.

Кала тут же думает о Вольфганге, моментально переводит на него взгляд, еще до того, как чувствует, как тот отталкивает ее. И тотчас же ей передается теплота Кафеуса и поддержка Сан. И они все ощущают досаду Лито. Его новоприобретенная идеология о том, что надо делать все возможное, чтобы оставаться вместе с любимым, превратила его в постоянную колючку в боку Вольфганга. Однако Номи понимает колебания Вольфганга. Она когда-то знала, каково это, чувствовать себя недостойным ничьей любви, каково это, чувствовать себя чудовищем. Вольфганг с благодарностью кивает ей. Сан, ни разу не сводя взгляда с Уилла, сжимает кулак и чувствует удовлетворение, ощущая дрожь в его кулаке – их кулаке. Он просыпается.

Рука Уилла, большая мозолистая рука, гладит Райли по шее, по их шее, и сила физической связи ошеломляет настолько, что все замолкают.

– Я же говорю тебе, что ты не проклята, – сонно бормочет он, и связь между восьмью рождается заново. Райли скупо улыбается и не спорит, не в моменты, когда ясность его ума так далека и мимолетна. Он бывает в сознании только тогда, когда это действительно нужно – во время еды или когда Сан делает утреннюю зарядку, чтобы не дать его мышцам атрофироваться. 

Прижавшись к его губам быстрым поцелуем, Райли тут же начинает готовить следующий укол.

– Подожди, – встревает Кафеус и садится перед Уиллом, чувствуя, как Сан устраивается рядом и тоже вызывает в своей голове воспоминание о громких, ярких фейерверках. – Мне нравится, когда мы все вместе, – улыбается он, и его радость от того, что он просто жив, затапливает их сердца. Связь, бывшая когда-то самой чуждой, стала теперь самым естественным чувством в мире, и они не могут себе представить, как они жили без него. Друг за другом, как к радиомаяку, они стекаются к Уиллу.

Райли немедленно прижимается к его боку, и физическое прикосновение отдается в каждом из кластера. Краем глаза Райли видит, как Кала берет Вольфганга за руку, чувствует ее облегчение, когда тот не отстраняется от нее, но лишь крепче сжимает пальцы. Лито самодовольно улыбается, когда Номи закатывает, глядя на него, глаза, но она при этом все равно улыбается.

– Мне тоже. – Уилл улыбается ей, им всем, у него сонный, но наполненный любовью взгляд.

Райли целует его, когда они втыкают ему в вену иглу.


End file.
